roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
2013
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2013. 2013 May 21st * The United States Armed Forces discover an alien vessel on Ellesmere Island. Unbeknownst to them, the vessel is the Kryptonian Scout Ship that was abandoned after the Kryptonian Expansion was terminated. 27th * Using the name "Joe", Clark Kent secures a job as a luggage carrier in order to get to Ellesmere Island. 28th * Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper, lands at the base in Canada where the investigation of the object Clark overheard earlier is taking place. There she is met by Professor Emil Hamilton, and Colonel Nathan Hardy. * Lois finds her way onto the ship, but is attacked by a sentry bot. Her screams cause Clark to come running. After dismantling the sentry by crushing it with his bare hands, he sees that Lois has a wound in her lower abdomen. He tells her she's bleeding internally and uses his heat vision to cauterize the wound. Shortly after, military forces nearby are all surprised when the ice starts to crack, and a giant ship emerges, flying off. * Lois is found the next day and shortly thereafter writes up an article about what she experienced. However, her editor at the Daily Planet, Perry White, refuses to publish it. Undeterred, Lois reaches out to a contact of hers named Glen Woodburn and allows him to publish her story. Though he cautions that she could get in trouble for leaking the story, she claims she wants to do this, in hopes that it will catch the attention of the person she met. * Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal-El of the House of El. 30th * Clark Kent formally meets Lois Lane. Lois claims she wants to tell Clark's story, but he tells her of how he abides by his father's request to not reveal himself until the world 'was ready.', using the story of Jonathan's death in a tornado and how he prevented Clark from saving him for the sake of Clark's exposure as an example. Respecting Clark's wishes, Lois drops her story and returns to Metropolis. * Clark then visits Martha Kent, and happily tells her that he has found where he came from, and who his true parents are. Though Martha fears that her son will now be taken from her, Clark assures her it won't happen. June 12th * General Zod threatens Earth by demanding either the people of Earth hand over Kal-El or Kal-El do it himself within 24 hours or consequences will ensue. 13th * Glenn Woodburn is interviewed about the aliens, and drops Lois' name, which soon results in numerous FBI agents being sent to intercept her. She is then held in custody by the army. * Back in Smallville, Clark goes to a local church, and confesses to the pastor there, that he is the one the extra-terrestrials are searching for. Though he admits he is conflicted: he doesn't trust that General Zod will leave Earthin peace, but he is also wondering if he should trust humanity. His decision is made when the Pastor tells him that sometimes one must take a leap of faith. * Clark then appears before the Army in his Kryptonian suit, willing to surrender on condition that he can meet with Lois, and that she be freed. Clark is handcuffed, and he and Lois have a short conversation in an interrogation room. * Black Zero Event: ** In a remote desert, a black craft appears to bring him to Zod's ship. The craft is commanded by Faora, who also demands of General Swanwick that Lois also be taken with them. Though Colonel Hardy points out that the deal was originally for "the alien" to be handed over, Lois goes along anyway. Before they reach Zod's ship, Lois is fitted with a breathing apparatus, as the atmosphere on the ship will not be suitable for her. When Faora is distracted, Clark slips Lois the command key he used to restart the Arctic ship. ** On board the ship, Zod welcomes Clark, who few moments later, collapses to the floor of the ship, seemingly unable to breathe. Though Lois is worried for him, Zod assures her that Clark's body is simply adjusting to the Kryptonian atmosphere aboard the ship. Clark passes out. ** Sometime later, Clark and Lois escape the Black Zero. ** Showdown in Smallville: When Zod threatens Martha an enraged Clark races to save her, tackling Zod and hitting him with such force, that the two end up thrown into the heart of downtown Smallville, and a battle ensues. Word of the alien presence in Smallville has reached the Army, and Col. Hardy approaches with helicopters and planes. Hardy claims that all three of the aliens (including Clark) are hostile, and all form of weaponry are thrown at them. Though Faora and Nam-Ek escape, Clark is able to change Hardy's mind when he saves the Colonel along with several other soldiers. Clark returns to his mother, but also encounters Lois, who explains to him what Jor-El told her on the ship. ** Superman destroys the World Engine. ** Battle of Metropolis: General Zod attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. ** Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. 14th * Times Magazine releases an article regarding the Kryptonian invasion titled "An Act of War?" Category:Timeline